nwcaribbeannetfandomcom-20200213-history
La Ceiba
=La Ceiba= =Safety/Security/Emergency= VHF Radio *La Ceiba Shipyard VHF 69 *Lagoon Marina VHF 69 SSB Radio *NW Caribbean Net 6209 USB(6212/6516 alternative channels) 8 AM local *Mobile Maritime Net 14,300 USB Phone Need to find and add Transportation Ferry No web site found yet. But googling Galaxy Wave II will give schedule and prices. Good news is that you can actually go from Roatan to La Cieba and back in the same day. Leave Roatan on 7AM Ferry and return from La Ceiba on the 4:30PM. A long day but possible to go shopping in La Ceiba from Roatan. Cost in 6/08 was L500 to La Ceiba and L520 return to Roatan. Just over $25 one way. Once you get to La Ceiba, there is a line of taxis waiting there for the passengers. Cost to go into town is 40 Lempiras per person 'collectivo rate' meaning they put 4 people in the taxi. If you want a private taxi the rate is something like 150 Lemps for the ride into town. (Jan 2010) Private Taxi Joe Hendrich is highly recommended as a day taxi for cruisers. He speaks english and knows the city like the back of his hand. For certain items like batteries he's has discount sources that will save you the price of more than your day's taxi fare. Rate is negotiable but for a full day (9 to 5) for four people it was L 1000. You can get several boats shopping done easily, quickly and save money and time. Cell 9938-7496 Home 442-3487 (yes cell phones have 8 digits) You must take a taxi from Shipyard or Lagoon Marina anyway, walk would be well over an hour. Another very good private taxi is Alex Licona. Nice guy, speaks English. He is based out of the Galaxy Ferry dock - his taxi # is 1329. Cell phone 9984-6417. He can drive you all over La Ceiba and if you need to get to San Pedro Sula or other cities,he does this too. Call for price quote. Marinas Lagoon Marina Just past the La Ceiba Shipyard on a deep water river, the Lagoon Marina has slips, workshop, and rooms. Check out their website for more details or email them at rita@lagoonmarinalaceiba.com . Lagoon Marina has closed and is listed for sale. La Ceiba Shipyard La Ceiba Shipyard has a complete group of marine services available. The yard is professionally managed and very welcoming to transient vessels. Although the yard is not a marina in the proper sense of the word, they do have side-tie dockage available and are more than happy to have transient vessels stay for a while as long as the docks are not needed for their yard customers. La Ceiba Shipyard monitors VHF Ch. 69, their phone number is 504-3370-6442, their telephone number is 504-441-9426 and their email address is laceibashipyard@gmail.com. Jeovanny's cell 3370-6442 The slips have full electric, water (the marina also sells 5 gallon jugs of purified water, the water at the docks is potable but it has a high iron content and may leave a residue on your boat) and you ‘all find showers ashore' there is no fuel dock, but the yard can bring fuel to your boat, just tell them how many gallons you require. The yard has a 120-ton Travelift (they can haul a multihull with a beam of up to 25' 4”) and offers storage on the hard for cruisers who wish to leave their boat in a safe place. The yard can carry out all phases of marine repairs including sandblasting, hull repair (wood, glass, and metal), hull and deck painting, diesel and outboard repairs (La Ceiba Shipyard is now a Westerbeke dealer), rigging and sail repairs, electronics services (Caribbean Marine Electronics is located in the premises), carpentry, hydraulics and refrigeration, prop and shaft repairs, and they also allow do-it-yourselfers or paid crew to work on their own vessels. The La Ceiba Shipyard has been designated as a Marine Duty Free Zone, Zona Libre, and all parts imported via the yard are received free of all duties and taxes for foreign flag vessels.. website =Miscellenous= Fabric Store 'Cortitela' is a good fabric store downtown that sells "knock off" Sunbrella and good prices - the colour selection is hit and miss, and very limited. They also sell upholstery fabric, curtain fabric quilting batting, and all kinds of dressmaking fabrics. They do not sell thread buttons or any other notions. For notions, have a taxi take you to one of the numerous stores specializing in notions only. =Medical/Healthcare= Dermatologist at MediCentro - Dr. Omar Zuniga tel: 9964-7695. Speaks English. - s.v. Slip Away 4/09 Mammograms available at MediCentro for 500 lempiras (about $25 in 4/09). Hours 7 a.m. to 3 p.m. No appointment necessary. - s.v. Slip Away 4/09 DENTISTLink title Overseas residing in Honduras highly recommend DRA. FLORENCIA PORTILLO Endodontist (Root Canal Specialist), crowns and general dentistry, Office telephone: (504)2443-2817 (504)2443-2817 / 9970-5383 Address: Boulevard 15 de Septiembre, next to banco Continental. Eye Doctors '''-Dra Alicia Ponce is excellent. English speaking. She and her husband Dr. Luis Danilo D Ponce are both ophtalmologists. Full eye exams including glaucoma test and eye surgery. Her office 'Hospital Oftalmologico Ponce' is next door to the Dentist Dra Florencia on Blvd15 de Septienbre. 9982-7376. Emerg - (504) 443-0969 or 443-0970 Dr Luis Ponce - cell phone 9978-6184 has an office in the MediCentro. '''General Surgeon- Dr. Wilfredo Sandoval - Front of Central Park 2nd floor of bank Seguradoro Hondureno,Edificio Comercial,Ave La Republica Right near the Hotel Paris. DrSandoval speaks English and is a very thorough and patient doctor. He is a good person to go to if you need help finding specialists and setting up tests etc. He has been in La Ceiba forever and knows everyone. 443-0379 His receptionist speaks no English so call prepared to ask for him in Spanish. MediCentro Clinic in downtown La Ceiba is an excellent, modern and clean clinic with many services and specialties including - Radiology, Mammography, Ultrasound, CatScan,Dental,Ob/Gyn,Opthalmology,Dermatology,Surgeons,Neurosurgeon,cardiology, pharmacy and lab, =Provisions= D'Todo (next to MediCentro) - Kirkland and Members Mark brands, as well as other bulk goods. - s.v. Slip Away 4/09 Fiesta Imports (North of Parque Central on Ave. 15 de Septiembre) - lots of American Brands - Michel Bessette, Utila x !5 years (paradisedivers@yahoo.com) Super Paiz (pka El Ceibeno), Ave de la Republica & Calle 7 - now owned by Walmart - s.v. Slip Away 4/09 Supermercados MEGA in MegaPlaza Mall - s.v. Slip Away 4/09